


An Attempt

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jane's first time bottoming, and Tavish tries to help him through it.  But sex isn’t always pretty, or romantic, or perfect and amazing and mind-blowing.  It’s not always a beautiful revelation.  Sometimes, it’s not even good.  Or worse, it just goes wrong and doesn't work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Attempt

“I wanna try.”

Tavish blinked incredulously at his lover, lying naked and flushed beneath him. Jane's arms were wrapped tight around him, warm and inviting, his fingertips dancing through the small, tight curls at the bottom of the Scotsman's hairline where it met his neck. The firm insistence of his erection against Tavish's hip was helping to emphasize his point.

“You sure?”

The soldier nodded, his hands tracing the lines of Tavish's back and shoulders, exploring that smooth, dark skin, so warm against his calloused palms. The man was flame given shape and form, dangerous and alluring, violent yet so very fragile. “Yeah.”

“I don' want ta hurt ye.”

“You won't. I'd kill you first.”

A laugh forced its way from Tavish as they fell into a lazy, sloppy kiss. The television jabbered away in the background as the two men lounged on the fold-out couch of their disused basement nest. A static-laden local weather report filled the void of noise that only the smacking of their lips and the crunch of couch springs would have taken up, a cheerful woman rabbiting on about low pressure systems to drown out the self-conscious silence.

“Alright, then, but you have ta be patient. Yer first time in the arse won't be quick, or easy. It's the kind of thing you ease into.”

“You've fingered me before, Tav. Hell, I've fingered me before.”

“But not much, and there's a bit 'o difference between a finger and a prick, Janey.”

“Well show me, then.”

Tavish climbed off of Jane and reached over the edge of the bed, retrieving a wrapped condom and a tube of lubricant from the floor. Making his way back over, he found his lover sitting there admiring the view. “Roll over and lay on yer belly. Stuff a pillow under yer hips, it'll help keep 'em up.”

Jane did as he was told, wiggling his bottom once in position. He chuckled a bit until the demoman gave his bottom a playful slap, the pleasant, muscular curves of peachy hue reddening in the shape of his hand. An appreciative groan greeted Tavish in response. The American did always love a little unnecessary roughness.

The Scotsman squeezed out some of the lubricant, coating his fingers with the thick, cold gel. Pulling Jane's cheeks open with his free hand, Tavish went about the task of slicking the area up, drawing slow circles around the shorter man's entrance, rubbing gently at the dark pink pucker of his anus.

Low groans urged him onward, the soldier's forehead falling to rest atop the thumbs of his clasped hands, hips wriggling against the pillow. “Tav,” he grunted.

“Alright, alright, calm down,” the bomber cooed, running his free hand along the base of his lover's spine. Slowly, carefully, Tavish pressed the tip of his middle finger into Jane, the tight muscle squeezing around it. Rough breaths heaved from his lover him as he pushed deeper inside.

“Fuck,” the soldier grunted, hissing through his teeth. That thick finger invaded him, touching him so carefully, so personally, caressing him internally. One finger was all Tavish had ever pleasured him with; just enough to give him a bit of a rush during a handy or while sucking him off. He felt the taller man's hand press against his cheeks as he filled him completely with his finger, and a strange discomfort rolled through him from the pit of his gut. The tingle he enjoyed was pushed aside with something he couldn't place. A malaise had slithered into him, and he swallowed hard to push it down. Underneath it, he still felt so very good.  
That finger slid back and forth, wearing him down, dragging the lube along his insides, slicking him up for the second fingertip that soon joined it, long minutes of effort rewarded by more stretching, and a new pressure within. Jane's eyes squeezed shut as the initial ache of being opened further passed, his jaw set, his teeth gritted. His breaths were short and harsh, prompting Tavish to rub large, gentle circles against the small of his lover's back.

The soldier's soft moans were punctuated with awkward grunts, his insides roiling, pressure in his rectum confusing his body. Jane bit his lip as that second finger slid all of the way into him.

“I, I dunno.”

“What don't ye ken?” the demoman's words were gentle, breathy. Watching his partner struggling with his pleasure was doing strange things to him.

“I feel like I gotta shit,” Jane confessed, more than a little embarrassed. His skin, already flushed with arousal and effort, took a deeper shade around his face. He hung his head, slumping below muscular shoulders.

Tavish chuckled lightly. “Aye, that'll happen. It'll pass, just try an' relax, Janey. Ye have ta work past it.”

The shorter man nodded, shivering a bit. The overwhelming sensation of having to void his bowels was difficult to ignore, let alone try to get over. How was he supposed to relax when he felt like he was going to ruin the bed, their night, and Tavish's interest in him? How was he supposed to work past the urge to run to the bathroom as fast as he could?

The Scotsman soothed him with gentle words, cooing softly his encouragements. Finally, he crooked his fingers and began to search, pressing carefully against the walls of Jane's insides.

The American let out a throaty groan, his whole body shaking with a sudden jolt of sensation. The pressured, urgent feeling of having to defecate was overridden by a warm, startling electricity streaking through his pelvis. His muscles clenched around his lover's fingers, hands fisting in the sheets. “Nng, wha--how?”

“Yer prostate, lad. Pressin' against it from behind. And if I'm doin' me job, the best thing about gettin' fucked in the arse.” He pressed into that wonderful spot, rubbing Jane into a puddle atop his pillow. “See?”  
A nonsensical babbling agreement followed by a stream of incoherent curses spilled out of the soldier's mouth. Ruddy skin cris-crossed with assorted scars pricked up with gooseflesh, hairs standing at attention at the summons of Tavish's fingers, their come-hither motion leaving Jane writhing beneath the assault.

Harsh whiskers brushed the American's back, soft kisses pressing against the base of his spine. The Scotsman smiled, working his fingers apart in slow scissoring motions, working his lover open, preparing him. Stilted, stuttered moans rattled out of Jane, completely disarmed under the care of the other mercenary. Tavish's eye roamed over his body, watching thighs quiver, shoulders quake, and those eager hips rolling in short, shallow thrusts against the pillow. They would probably have to wash it. Whether that would actually get done was doubtful, but the thought crossed Tavish's mind as he reached for the lube and condom.

“How ye doin'?”

“Want you in me,” was all the soldier could muster.

“You sure?”

“Did I stutter?”

Tavish chuckled darkly, taking the condom wrapper between his teeth and pulling with his free hand.

The sound was unmistakable, and Jane's eyes went wide. Eagerness suddenly turned to trepidation. Impatience to apprehension. This was happening. Tavish was getting ready to fuck him. He tensed up, his body reacting in some primal way that he refused to admit was fear. Fear was something hippies and communists felt. Concern. Yes, that was a better word. He felt concern.

The Scotsman shook his head, feeling Jane clench around him. He had a feeling this would happen. It certainly happened to him the first time he'd bottomed. He slowly worked his fingers out of his lover and planted a kiss on his hip. The American whined a little in the back of his throat at the loss of those perfect digits. Yanking the condom free of its wrapper, he rolled it over himself, then grabbed a nearby handkerchief that he'd brought for such uses. He usually made sure to bring one when they met up, just in case. Squeezing some lube onto his hand, he slathered it on his sheathed cock, woefully neglected but so very ready, then wiped his fingers clean on the rag. Tossing it aside, he took his place behind Jane, between his legs.

Rough hands found their way to Jane's hips, making the shorter man all the more tense. When the chill of the lubricant met his warm pucker, pressed between his hot flesh, and the latex-clad member about to invade. The sensation was a strange range of temperatures that made the soldier suck in a breath through his teeth.

“Are ye ready, Janey?” Tavish asked, gently petting at his lover's hips.

Jane nodded with authority, adjusting his posture and preparing himself. He took a breath, and then another, steeling himself for what was to come. “Yes.”

The taller man pushed forward slowly, trying to give his lover every allowance to get used to the feeling. At first, it went well. The soldier's breathy moans urged Tavish onward, the blissful pressure and slick friction gliding through his entrance sending waves of warm pleasure through Jane. Soon, however, the deeper that hard shaft pierced, the more pleasure became strange, wriggling discomfort. The feeling of having to void returned full-bore, and the pressure, at first inviting, was now stifling. Jane's brow furrowed, his eyes wide open, as if searching for a reason, intensely aware of every awkward sensation. His breath hitched in his throat. “Ngh.”

Tavish stopped dead, in spite of his desperate urge to continue. “What's wrong?”

“It hurts.”

The words that Tavish was so worried to hear.

“I feel like I'm gonna shit myself, and it's so tight.”

“You have tae relax, you're tensing up too much.”  
“How the hell am I supposed to relax like this?”

“If you let me get in there and start hittin' yer bliss button again, it'll be easy,” Tavish cooed, giving his lover's bottom a squeeze.

Jane growled and hung his head, resigned. He took a deep breath and tried to settle his nerves. “Go.”

An affirmative grunt heralded the return of that pressure pushing into him, opening him up, driving deep inside. His muscles ached around Tavish's girth, and Jane was reconsidering the advantages of having a boyfriend with a big cock. The dull, warm complaint his flesh was registering against him quickly became too much, too uncomfortable, too gut-churningly self-conscious.

“Stop, stop.”

Tavish's eye twitched, but he stilled himself. “Janey?”  
“I can't do it. I...” the soldier trailed off, biting his own lip in anger. Shame burned at his insides and face, disappointment in himself.

Pulling carefully out, the taller man shed the condom at tossed it in the general direction of a trash can by the wall. He slid up alongside the muscular man, arm thrown over his waist, pulling him close. Warm skin pressed together, he laid gentle kisses on his lover's shoulder. He could practically feel the frustration grinding away inside the soldier's gut.

“It's okay, Janey. We can do somethin' else, aye? I ain't gonna rush ye into anythin' yer not ready for.”

“But I am ready. I want it. But I just...”

“Relax, it's fine. We'll try at it again another time. Take it a little slower, maybe finger ye more often, get ye used tae it.”

Jane grumbled a something that Tavish took as an agreement.

“I love ye, man. And I'm not about tae give up on ye and yer fine arse.”

“Thanks, Tav. Sorry.”  
“Don't be. Maybe next time we'll get ye liquored up so ye can relax easier.”

“Only if you're not. I'm not trusting that kind of work to a drunkard.”

“I work better when I've had a few. You've seen me do it! Steadies me hand.”

“Whiskey dick.”

“That cuts deep, lad.”

Jane chuckled, his shoulders shaking. Looking up, he captured Tavish in a lazy kiss. After a few long moments, the taller man broke contact, smiling down at his lover, eye half-lidded. “Right, so that's something. Now roll over. I still intend to get laid.”


End file.
